1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminals such as a cellular telephone, and particular to a mobile terminal having anti-theft function.
2. Description of related art
Nowadays, cellular telephones are widely used. It is usually possible to store data in, such as telephone numbers, address lists, password data, or other private information. If a cellular telephone is stolen, the owner may suffer not only the financial loss, but also loss of private information.
What is needed is to provide a mobile terminal with extra anti-theft functions.